


vodka

by lennonbum



Category: Morrissey (Musician)
Genre: Drunkenness, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel wanted a night out with Moz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vodka

"So," smirked Noel. "Bet you can't even down a pint of Gay— er, I mean Grey Goose." 

Morrissey raised an eyebrow. "Stop talking shit, Gallagher." With that, the older man drank the entire bottle that sat before them on the bar, and blinked. Noel gasped. 

"You totally just necked it, man. I love you." 

"That's what they all say," Morrissey sighed, and stumbled out of the pub, alone.


End file.
